Nothings simple with Rachel Berry
by Trashlee
Summary: Rachel's missing from glee, Puck notices, it turns out Rachel is in New York, but why? and with who?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note; **_Hey guys, I came up with this idea for a story the other day, I have a slight idea where I'm going with it, but reviews and opinions are always welcome. _

**Disclaimer; **_I do not own Glee, the characters and music within this story._

**Summery; **_Rachel is missing from Glee, and Puck is first to realise, Turns out Rachel is in New York, but with who? And Why? _

` PUCKS POV

Puck walked into Glee, smirking as he went, looking for a certain Jewish girl. His smirked dropped when he failed to see her, so he continued to his seat hoping that she would walk in any moment,

"Hey guys, how are we today?" Mr. Shue asks when he walks in, with that grin he does,

"Where's Rachel?" Puck asks, looking at Mr. Shue, whilst the rest of the club was looking at him,

"Wait she's not here?" he replies, whilst looking around for the petite girl.

"Obviously" Puck said gruffly, then turned to look at Mercedes "Have you heard from her?"

Mercedes replying by shaking her head,

"Why do you care what man-hands does?" Quinn snapped,

"Since she is one of us!" He snapped back, with that he reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone to send her a text.

**[TO BERRY] Hey B, Where are you? Why aren't you in Glee?**

` RACHELS POV

Rachel has just left her 5th shop for the day, and is lugging around another 4 bags to her already large collection, she felt a satisfaction when she looked at her purchases, _an updated wardrobe for an updated Rachel, _she thought to herself.

She looked up to see her companion when her phone vibrated,

She looked at her phone and got a shock when she saw that it was Noah,

**[FROM NOAH] Hey B, Where are you? Why aren't you in Glee?**

The message made Rachel smile, she couldn't believe out of all the Glee kids, Noah was the one who noticed she wasn't there, it made her heart warm and fuzzy.

She smiled as she wrote out her reply.

**[TO NOAH] Hello Noah, I'm in New York with family, I am returning on Sunday, So I'll returning to glee, on Monday. **

She smirked, as she sent the text, _Boy he was in for a surprise_ She thought to herself.

"Who was that honey?" A woman's voice asked her.

**Review! Review! Review!**

Ash xo


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note; **_Hey Everyone, I cannot tell you how amazing it was to have so many alerts, it just inspired me to write more, I just wanted to let you know that I will try to write as often as I can, but I'm in my final year at school so it might not be as often as I like but I promise I will try for once a week. I love reviews, and your opinions matter, so if you have an idea, I just let me know and I will try to incorporate it into my story, and you will be acknowledged, so yeah I hope you enjoy :D _

**Disclaimer; **_I do not own Glee, the characters and music within this story._

` PUCKS DAY

"I'm sure she isn't far" Mr Shue pipes up with the usual optimism

He started handing out sheet music, when Puck felt his pants vibrate, he whipped out his phone in response.

**[FROM BERRY]** **Hello Noah, I'm in New York with family, I am returning on Sunday, So I'll returning to glee, on Monday. **

_That is such a Berry thing to say_, He thought to himself.

"Did anyone know she's in New York?" He questioned,

"She is? Tina asked, "Who is she with?"

"Family? Why?"

"Because I saw her dads this morning at the shops?"

"Maybe a cousin or something?" Mercedes pipes up,

"Dunno, maybe, I guess we will see on Monday," Puck mumbles,

"Come on guys, it time to focus! Lets warm up!" Mr. Shue finally pops up.

** Later on that night **

Pucks sitting in his room, messing around on his guitar on Facebook, he clicks on Rachel's name and notices her photo is a picture of her in Times Square, he smiles when he notices Berry is on chat.

**N. Puckerman: Hey, Who are you in NY with? **

**Rachel Berry: Hey, why?**

**N. Puckerman: Tina said today she saw your dads at the shops? **

**Rachel Berry: How was glee today?**

**N. Puckerman: Quit trying to change the topic**

**Rachel Berry: Fine, Shelby! **

_What the fuck? _He thought to himself, _What is she doing with Shelby?, I wonder if Beth? _

**Rachel Berry: Beth is here too, she is happy, and beautiful. **

_Seriously? It like she read my mind, but still, why is she with Shelby?_

**N. Puckerman: Why are you there with Shelby?**

When she didn't reply Puck started to get worried,

**N. Puckerman: ? **

After about 10 minutes Puck decided to text her,

**[TO BERRY] Yo B!, Why aren't you answering me?**

He was anxious for her answer, he got it over Facebook

**Rachel Berry: I'm afraid it's a long story, I shall tell you on Monday at school, but I'm going to bed, we are going to Central park tomorrow, Goodnight Noah,**

**N. Puckerman: Night B**

_What just happened? _He thought to himself as he logged off and walked over to bed, _I Guess I'll just find out Monday,_

` RACHELS DAY

"Just a friend" Rachel replied to her mother,

"A boy?" Shelby teased,

"Maybe" She laughed while picked up Beth to give her a hug,

"What did you buy?" Shelby asked smiling at her daughters in front of her.

"I'll show you when we get back to the hotel" She said whilst putting Beth in her stroller.

** Later that night after an impromptu fashion show **

Rachel was packing away her new clothes while singing alone to 'Deifying gravity' on her iTunes,

_I LOVE my new clothes!, I wonder what people are going to say about them? _She thought to herself when she hear the distinctive 'pop' notifying her that someone was chatting to her on Facebook.

She was surprised to find that the person talking to her was none other then the resident bad boy Noah Puckerman, She smiled as she opened it

**N. Puckerman: Hey, Who are you in NY with? **

Her smile faded when she read those line, _Crap, how am I suppose to tell him I'm here with Shelby and Beth! _

**Rachel Berry: Hey, why?**

**N. Puckerman: Tina said today she saw your dads at the shops? **

_Why do people have to get involved, okay just change the subject, actually I wonder how the club is going without my attendance_

**Rachel Berry: How was glee today?**

**N. Puckerman: Quit trying to change the topic**

_Oh Damn, Okay just like a band aid just rip it off and tell him._

**Rachel Berry: Fine, Shelby!**

_I should tell him about Beth aswell._

**Rachel Berry: Beth is here too, she is happy, and beautiful. **

**N. Puckerman: Why are you there with Shelby?**

_Why is she there with Shelby, she laughs at how it happened._

_**FLASHBACK;- **Rachel just got home from her dance class, and couldn't wait to get into the shower when she notices a range rover parked in her drive way, curious to who it is she continued inside to see her biological mother Shelby sitting there talking to her fathers with a young baby Beth playing on her living room carpet. _

"_Umm, what is going on" Rachel asked, confused about the situation, _

"_Take a seat honey" Her Dad asked her, when she did she continued,_

"_Your father and I have been discussing your behaviour recently, and we have noticed a change in your demeanour, we have noticed how stressed out you are and we thought it would be best for you to get away for the week, and we also thought it would be best if you spent some time with your mother, we love you honey, but we have realised that you need your mother, just to spend time with her and find yourself as a woman" He said unsure, but he continued anyway, "so we contacted Shelby and she has agreed to take you to New York next week, to spend some girl time, and shopping. You will get our Gold Card for you to buy whatever you want, and I want to see those Purchases and we will check statements to make sure your buying things and having a good time" _

_Rachel was close to tears, she couldn't help it so she ran up to her fathers and smothered them with hugs, then she turned to Shelby, and saw her smiling, _

"_Thankyou" Rachel whispered,_

_**END OF FLASHBACK; **_

She was lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the Facebook message from Noah, it wasn't until her phone buzzed she realised she ignored him.

**[FROM NOAH] Yo B!, Why aren't you answering me?**

She smiled at how persistent he is but all can think about it bed,

**Rachel Berry: I'm afraid it's a long story, I shall tell you on Monday at school, but I'm going to bed, we are going to Central park tomorrow, Goodnight Noah,**

**N. Puckerman: Night B**

And with that Rachel crawled into bed and fell asleep dreaming that Noah climbed up her window in the middle of the night.

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Ash xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note; **_Hello readers! I know this is a short chapter, but it kind of a filler, the next one will be Rachel turning up to school in her new look. I hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer; **_I do not own Glee, the characters and music within this story._

**` PUCKS SUNDAY**

It was a big weekend for Puck, Santana threw one of her massive twice a year parties, which every time something happens, this year someone brought chickens and let them loose in her house, I mean seriously chickens, so Sunday he had the perfect opportunity to just hang around at home.

He was sitting around jamming on his guitar when he remembered that Rachel came home today, so he decided to sign on Facebook to see if there was anything new.

He was on her page, when he notices her last status, that was last night

**Rachel Berry : Last night in NY :'( had such an amazing time, about to go see "Wicked!" Cannot wait! **

He smiles when he sees this, that is such a Berry thing to say, when he noticed that her status was just updated.

**Rachel Berry: Home At Last! Such a good week! :)**

His smile faded a bit when he read the status, it wasn't the usual Berry status. It was missing something, but he couldn't put a finger on it.

After a few minutes of thinking he was wondering why he was worrying so much about Rachel Berry, and decided it was time to work on a new way to 'woo' Lauren tomorrow.

_Tomorrow will be a good day _He thought to himself.

**` RACHELS SUNDAY!**

Her bags were packed in the back and she was sitting the the back of the taxi with her Mother and sister. As they were driving towards the airport she took one last look at the 'Broadway' and smiled as she thought that she will be here one day, her name on a billboard, the star of a Broadway classic!

"What are you thinking about honey?" her mother asked when she noticed the soft smile on her daughters face.

"My future" Rachel replied coming out of her daydream.

All Shelby could do was smile at her daughter, because she knew that she would get there one day.

:D :D :D :D

Their flight back to Lima was uneventful, well at least until they got to the airport and Rachel's fathers were there to pick her up.

"Daddddddddddies!" she squeals rushing to them, getting looks from the airports patrons.

"Hello darling how was your holiday? We want to hear all about it!" Her father exclaimed.

When they were collecting their luggage, Rachel noticed her dad talking to Shelby.

"Thankyou so much for taking Rachel, it means a lot" he said

"Honestly, it was not a problem, Rachel is amazing, and I would love to spend more time with her, if that is okay with you?"

"I do realise that it is breaking the contract, but yes you will be allowed to, we have discussed this and we believe Rachel would benefit with your company"

When Rachel heard this she was surprised, she didn't know what to think, so with her stage smile plastered on her face she approached them.

"Shelby, I wish to thankyou for the incredible time in New York, I thoroughly enjoined it" Rachel said smiling,

"That is okay sweeite, but I have to go, Beth is starting to get irritable, I'll call you sometime during the week" And after a hug from Rachel she was gone,

The ride home from the Airport was full of Rachel's tales from New York.

When they arrived home her fathers helped her with her suitcases upstairs and left her to unpack and get settled back in.

As she was unpacking she decided to update her status,

**Rachel Berry: Home At Last! Such a good week! :)**

_Something simple, just to put minds at rest _she thought to herself and opened up her news feed.

She laughed when she saw Pucks status from last night,

**N. Puckerman: Why the Puck? Chickens? Seriously?**

She was laughing really hard when her fathers came in to tell her goodnight,

"What are you laughing at honey?" her father asked questionably

"Nothing dad" she replies wiping the tears that formed from her eyes,

"Okay, well were going to bed, make sure you get an early night, you have school tomorrow" He told her, and left shutting the door behind him.

Rachel smiled at her screen, _Tomorrow will be a good day!_

_**PREVIEW! : **Next Chapter, Rachels new look, Puck's new attempt to 'woo' Lauren, and Rachel's return to glee._

_**Authors Note: **I Apologise again for the short chapter, :)_

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Ash xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note; **_Hi Guys, I Hope Everyone is Well! I'm Sorry about this chapters quality, I has a major writers block, and was suffering from a lack of caffeine, but I powered through it, because I know its been a bit since I posted. _

**Disclaimer; **_I do not own Glee, the characters and music within this story_

**` MONDAY MORNING - RACHEL**

Rachel had completed her workout, showered and was now looking at what to wear,

She had decided on a pair of dark skinny jeans, an oversized off shoulder white shirt and black ballet flats,

Once she was dressed she went to do her hair, she frowned as she couldn't decide on what to do,

"Rachel, please hurry! Your going to be late!" her father called from outside her door,

"Almost ready!" she replied, as she picked up her straightener and got to work.

Once she put down her straightener and turned it off she looked at her final product.

She smiled as she approved her look, her hair was straight along with her fringe, the hairdresser in New York had cut her layers, it was different but she liked it.

When she realised what the time was she grabbed her bag and keys and ran out the door.

She sighed as she parked her Volkswagon Golf in the school car park, she plastered on her best show face and walked towards her locker.

**` MONDAY MORNING – PUCK**

Puck was standing at his locker chatting to Mike and Artie about their weekend when Finn walked over with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey man" Puck acknowledged.

"Hey guys, seen the new chick? She's hot!" Finn said practically drooling.

"Na, man, I'll be on the prowl" After a wink, Puck stalked off to get himself a slushy,

Turning the corner Puck was greeted with an oddly familiar ass he has felt like he was seen before.

Licking his lips, he saw the fine specimen drop her pen on the floor without thinking, his hand was smacking that ass. As she stood up he bent over to whisper in her ear.

"Sup new girl, Are you a parking ticket? Because you have got _Fine _written all over you_"_

**` RACHEL**

Rachel stood up, not believing she had just been violated like that, by Puck, boy she was going to have fun with this.

Rachel smirked and leaned into to whisper in Noah's ear,

"Baby I know I'm _Fine, _But try something like _that_ again, You won't be looking so _Fine_ after, oh and Noah, find some new pick up lines, that one was just plain bad." With that she strutted off leaving a very confused and slightly aroused Puck behind.

Rachel's day was rather eventful to say the least, everywhere she walked she received stares of appreciation, it wasn't until glee that afternoon it got real interesting.

She was sitting in her usual seat when Santana approached her,

"Damn Berry, Who knew New York would be so good for you" she said blatantly flirting with her, Rachel just smirked at this comment, she was about to reply then she heard voices,

"What do you mean there is no new girl, there is I saw her" Finn exclaimed,

"I'm telling you there isn't," Puck argued

"Yes there is, she's wearing a white shirt and those tight jeans girls wear"he defended has they walked into the choir room.

"Look" Puck said pointing out Rachel,

She just blushed as she saw Finn's jaw drop, and Puck's cocky grin

"Alright guys, hope you had a good weekend" Mr. Shue said walking in and started handing out sheet music, "What whose the new girl?" he asked when he laid his eyes in Rachel,

"It's Man-hands" Quinn replied for Rachel,

"I'm sorry I thought my name was Rachel, not man-hands, obviously all that promiscuity has gone to your head and has forgotten that" Rachel replied sharply, making an Artie choke on his chocolate milk.

"Excuse me" Quinn bit back.

"I'm sorry did I stutter, my name is Rachel, its spelt R A C H E L" She said and sent a smirk towards Puck " Hey maybe if your lucky you might even get to call me B" finishing it off with a wink in his direction,

"Welcome back Rachel, how was New York?" Mr Shue intervened before it got too nasty,

"Very nice thankyou sir," Rachel replied going back to normal.

Just then there was a know on the door, there was a delivery boy with a bunch of flowers.

"Um, delivery for Lauren Z?

Everyone watched as Lauren got out of her seat, took the flowers from the boy and dismissed him, then walked over to the bin, to drop them in there and return to her seat,

Rachel noticed the look on Puck's face, it was the look of defeat, and she hated it, when she returned for a second look, it was back to normal with that grin, but looking into his eyes she could tell something was up. She made a promise to herself at this moment, a promise that only she would know.

_**Preview ; **NEXT CHAPTER, Rachel and Puck talk, but where? R vs Q Round two, And an odd friendship come into play, _


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note; **_Hello readers :) YAY for a new chapter ;D_

**Disclaimer; **_I do not own Glee, the characters and music within this story_

**` Monday night RACHEL**

When Rachel went home her fathers asked her to take some old clothes to the JCC, they were having a clothing drive and her fathers couldn't take it themselves as they were packing for their business trip.

When she pulled into the car park she looked over at the playground and sighed, she had a flashback from when she was younger,

_**FLASHBACK;- **_

"_Nooooieeee!" A young Rachel walked up to her best friend with her hands behind her back. _

"_Hello Rachel" Noah replied smiling at his best friend,_

"_Close your eyes and hold out your hands" Rachel asked giving him a goofy smile, _

_Noah complied and felt a large package placed in his hands,_

"_Happy birthday Noiee!" She squealed, as Noah opened his eyes and saw a large package wrapped up in guitar decorated wrapping paper, with a red bow on top, _

_Noah smiled as he opened the present, he smiled when he saw it was a guitar, he gave Rachel a big hug,_

"_Thankyou, how did you know I wanted one?" he questioned,_

"_you really liked playing the guitar in music, so I saved up my pocket money and I brought it for you" She replied full of pride, _

"_I love you Rachel" Noah said,_

**END OF FLASHBACK;**

Sheremembered that day so often, it always replayed in her mind after she received a slushy facial from him,

She shook her head, she was being silly, remembering the past, so she grabbed the bag of clothes from her passenger seat and walked inside.

**` Monday Night PUCK**

Puck was jogging when he saw the playground at the JCC, something made him wander over and sit on the swing,

He has had many memories here, he was wondering why he never brought Santana here, it was pretty secluded, that's when he remembered, he was here for his birthday, and Rachel brought him his first guitar, they used to be best friends, but that's life, things change, people change.

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Rachel standing in-front of him until she spoke.

"Why Lauren? she doesn't deserve you." She asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

He looked up and stared at her, smirked as his voice came back to him,

"Why Finn? He doesn't appreciate you" he replied, as she sat down on the swing next to him,

"I know that now, I don't think anyone who said they loved me ever really appreciated me in the end" she said softly, hoping he got what she was implying.

"I don't know why I'm going, at first it was because she was a challenge and you know the Puck loves a good challenge" he winked at her,

"You don't have to hide behind 'Puck' with me" she replied, staring straight forward, swinging a little,

"mhmm" was all she got for a reply,

They sat there in silence, in a strangely comfortable silence, lost in their thoughts, he was the first to speak.

"Sweet Caroline"

"Huh" she said confused at what he said,

"Sweet Caroline, was the first song I learnt, when I sung it to you I was using the guitar you brought me" he admitted,

"I knew it" she whispered loud enough to hear,

"How?"

"I saw what I wrote on it before I gave it to you"

He smiled at the thought of the design on his favourite guitar. She had written, B P with gold stars and football stickers around it.

"You've kept it in really good condition" she noted

"Its my favourite" he told her, "I'm hungry, wanna grab something to eat?"

"I should be getting home, but okay" she complied, "Where's your car?"

"I jogged here" he replied,

"That's cool I'll drive" as she got up and started to walk to her car, he only spoke again once they were on their way,

"Nice car B, honestly I was expecting some pink barbie thing" she confessed,

She glanced sideways and smiled,

"Thankyou Noah, I do love my car, daddies made sure it has a wicked sound system" she replied,

They sat in comfortable silence again until she heard this faint beat start to come through the speakers,

"Oooooh I love this song!" She blurted out,

Noah smirked when he heard it "Me too!"

They smiled as they both started singing

_I'd burn for you  
I'd burn for you_

Like a lost freight train  
A 747 with no pilot at the reins  
Stay with me

Man, you can keep your fame  
Jam it up a gear as I got to get away  
What do I know? I'm 6 foot none  
I got your silver bullets, where's your goddamn gun?

Girl, I can see your pain  
Standing on the corner trying to shelter from the rain  
Looking like you're interested so that people think you're sane  
I think I know your name  
Shit, we think the same

This is not a game I play discretely  
Even if it does sound kind of creepy  
I'll make sure you're tucked in when I leave you  
So no one else can get to you

Like a drunk Mark Twain  
Spitting out your venom with no fire in the flames  
Stay with me  
What do I know about pain?  
Did you start to think this might be driving me insane?  
Looking like you're innocent so that people think you're playing  
Forget the early train  
Shit, we think the same  
This is not a game, this is not a game...

This is not a game I play discretely  
Even if it does sound kind of creepy  
I'll make sure you're tucked in when I leave you  
So no one else can get to you  
We can hear the rain come down secretly  
Your looks got me kind of weak in the knees  
I'd burn for you  
I'd burn for you

Man, you can keep your change  
I wouldn't spend it anyway  
I wouldn't know where to start  
Girl, I can see your pain  
Girl, I can see your pain  
I think I know your name  
Shit, we think the same

This is not a game I play discretely  
Even if it does sound kind of creepy  
I'll make sure you're tucked in when I leave you  
So no one else can get to you  
We can hear the rain come down secretly  
Your looks got me kind of weak in the knees  
I'd burn for you  
I'd burn for you

I'd burn for you  
I'd burn for you 

The song finished as they pulled into the Breadstixs car park, they looked at each other and burst out laughing,

They got out and started walking inside,

"I never picked you to like Gyroscope?" he questioned

"There is a lot you don't know about me" she answered followed by a wink, and strutted off inside to grab a seat.

It was a magical night according to Rachel, they had eaten and now were just walking back to her car chatting, when of course her dream got ruined when they ran into to a certain blonde and oversized male.

"Sup dude" Finns voice came from nowhere and fists being bumped, with a sour faced Quinn at his side.

"Hey Puck" She said smiling at him and then shot a glare in her direction, "Rachel" She said bitterly,

Both guys looked at each other, unsure of what to do, Rachel however knew exactly what to do,

"Hello Quinn" she replied with animosity, "glad to see you remembered my name" she finished returning her look.

"How could I forget a name to a face which is an ugly as yours" Quinn shot back,

The boys just looked shell shocked, but not nearly as much when they saw what happened next,

Rachel just smiled at the comment when she lashed out with a punch which connected to Quinn's face.

"It's certainly a pitty that a black eye makes your face look more appealing" She spat out to a dazed Quinn,

The girls were launching at each other when they felt a feminine arm hold them back.

"Go home Quinn" Santana spat whilst holding Rachel back,

"Why are you stopping me" Quinn demanded,

"Because you don't control me, now leave before I unleash hell" Santana growled back,

Brittany who was holding Quinn let go

"Just go home Quinnie" She said softly,

Quinn just shook her head and turned around in a huff,

They boys were standing there, jaw dropped and shocked,

Santana was the first to speak,

"Are you going to follow her Lassie?" She questioned Finn,

Finn snapped out of the awe he was in and jogged after his extremely angry ex.

Back with the group Rachel turned to face Santana,

"Why?" She asked,

"Because" Santana replied simply and grabbed Brittany's hand and walked into the restaurant, leaving Rachel and Puck outside,

"What just happened" Rachel asked softly to herself,

"That babe was you standing up, and it was hot" Puck answered her smirking.

They were quiet the drive to drop Puck off home,

"Well Noah, I would like to thankyou for a lovely evening" she told him smiling softly,

"Yeah it was pretty sick" he said noticing her swollen hand, "You should ice that when you get home, Queen Bitch is going to have a shiner tomorrow" he said smirking.

"Yeah I will, thankyou, good night Noah" she said smiling,

"Night B" He replied,

Rachel smiled as she drove off into the night.

_**Music;- **What do I know about pain - Gyroscope_

_**Preview:- **The next chapter is going to be focused more on Quinn and Rachel, and Santana and Rachel. But there will be some Puckleberry in there aswell :)_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**Ash xo **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note; **_Hello Lovelies, Another day, Another chapter, I really hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer; **_I do not own Glee, the characters and music within this story_

**`TUESDAY**

Rachel was nervous anticipating what was going to happen at school, she actually packed two extra changes of clothes for fear of retaliation from her actions against the queen bee.

She even walked to school to save her car from being attacked, it was a warm day so she was wearing her short denim shorts, a black tank top with strappy sandals. She left her hair in soft curls in to save the trouble if she got slushied.

She was turning off her street she noticed a black lexus pull up along side her, she ripped out her earphones and looked closely at it when a familiar girl in the front seat,

"Sup B?" She asked, "Wanna lift?"

"Hey Santana, Are you sure?" Rachel questioned,

"Get in" Santana smiled,

When Rachel was in the car Santana glanced sideways to Rachel and started giggling,

"I cannot believe you actually punch Barbie last night, totally epic!" She managed to get out, now bursting in full on laughter, making Rachel shift in her seat.

"Yeah I am worried about repercussions though" She said nervously,

"Trust me their wont be any, you will be a legend, anyway no one would dare do anything now that your with me" Santana said warmly,

"Yeah I suppose, also thank you for jumping in, I doubt the boys would have tried to, you know what their like" Rachel told her,

"Don't worry about it B" Santana "totally hot, anyways I can imagine what Puck would of said, '_Fuck yeah,Get naked for me babes'" _In a really bad impression. All Rachel could do was laugh.

At a traffic light Santana cranked the speakers to hear the introduction to 'Take me on the floor' and they both started singing.

( _Rachel, _**Santana, **_Both_

_The lights are out and I barely know you  
We're going up and the place is slowing down  
__I knew you'd come around_

**You captivate me, something about you has got me  
I was lonely now you make me feel alive  
Will you be mine tonight?**

**Take me on the floor** _(dadada da dadadada)_  
**I can't take it any more** _(dadada da dadadada)_  
_I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love_  
**Just take me on the floor** _(dadada da dadadada)_  
**I can give you more **_(dadada da dadadada_)  
_You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

_My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
You take me higher with every breath I take  
Would it be wrong to stay?_

_One look at you and I know what you're thinking_  
_Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
You turn me inside out_

**Take me on the floor** _(dadada da dadadada)_  
**I can't take it any more**_ (dadada da dadadada)_  
_I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love_  
**Just take me on the floor** _(dadada da dadadada)_  
**I can give you more** _(dadada da dadadada)_  
_You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch_

By the time they got to school the song had finished, the girls looked at each other and started laughing.

They got out of the car and linked arms, as they were walking through the halls towards their lockers Rachel felt as if the student body was parting like the red sea.

They stopped by Santana's locker first that's when she noticed Quinn and her black eye, she instantly felt guilty, that was until she heard a hot breath in her ear,

"Don't feel bad babe, remember what she used to do to you, the hell she and others put you through"

"As I recall _Noah_, You were one of these 'others'" She said turning around being met with one of his irresistible grins,

"'Were' is the key word my little blueberry, I apologised and paid my dues"

"Blueberry? That's a new one" she said with a wink and walked off to the bathroom with Santana.

"OMG, he wants to get his fuck on with you" Santana said as soon as they entered the sacred room known as the female bathroom.

"I totally doubt it, isn't he trying to get with Lauren, were just friends" Rachel replied,

"Were friends B, And I would totality get my fuck on with you" She purred accompanied with a wink.

As they were leaving the bathroom they were approached by Quinn,

"Santana, what on earth do you think your doing hanging out with R-Hell?" She said sweetly, but it had a bite of hate with it.

Rachel scoffed at the new nickname, she noticed Puck approaching behind Quinn, but she failed to notice the crowed gathering around.

"Really R-Hell? Is that the best you could come up with" Santana spat "And because she is awesome, and a better person than you!"

"Since when does it have feelings?" The blonde send out a counter attack,

"Now I'm an 'It', Really Quinn? Seriously? I thought that punch last night would have knocked some sense into you, apparently not" Rachel commented,

All Quinn could do is scoff, That is when Rachel started off again,

"I really don't get you Quinn and I never will, you do realise there is a thing called life outside high school!"

"Not that you have one!" Quinn muttered under her breath,

"What was that?" Rachel stepped forward slightly taking amusement in seeing the blonde flinch "I would have thought that you would have grown up by now but I guess not! You know what go home and play with your Barbies and get over it!"

With her rant finished she turned around to be caught in a muscular embrace.

"Proud of you babe, and slightly aroused" Muttered the hugger. 

_**Music;- **Take me on the floor – The Veronicas_

_**Preview:- **Puckleberry Goodness! **I Love Them & Pezberry Friendship!**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**Ash xo **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note; **_Hey guys! Shout out to Twilightlover2892 and Kleighcx3 for helping me find a story! Anywways I think that this is an end of this story, I can't see anything to really go on with. I will be writing a group of One-shots for this story, see the end of the chapter to get an in detail of it._

**Disclaimer; **_I do not own Glee, the characters and music within this story_

Rachel was sitting at her computer waiting for Noah to come over, she was checking her laptop when she noticed she had 2 new e-mails, the first one was a link to Jacobs newest blog,

**MIKINLEY ONLINE –_ a blog by Jacob;_**

_Well hello my fellow titans, and lets see what lovely scandals are occurring at our learning institute this week**. **_

_**Figgins caught out: **Principal Figgin's has been caught out!, the middle aged educator has been recorded dancing too none other than Lady Gaga's major hit 'Just Dance' If that wasn't a enough he was wearing a toga, for the video _**[click here] **

_**Queen Black Eye: **Queen Bee Quinn Fabray has been spotted sporting a black eye this week, Walked into a door? I think not, sources tell that it was caused by Glee club's starlet Rachel Berry, Frisky Friday night in the bedroom? its highly unlikely, yet it might have something to do with her newest BFF Santana._

_**Whose the new girl?: **Glee starlet Rachel Berry was MIA from Glee last week, when this reporter found out he sent one of his birdies out to the Berry household to investigate as this investigator isn't allowed near the golden gates of Berry,When the birdie told of her being in New York, a Facebook search was initiated only to say that Ms. Berry was indeed in New York. I was growing impatient for my love to come home and was anticipating Monday. There were comments flying around the school about the change in Rachel, did she leave her sweaters at New York? Did fashionista Kurt Hummel finally set fire to them? Either way the girl was looking different, so in fact that ex boyfriend Finn Hudson didn't notice his ex. Along with her new look there was a new attitude to match, which was clearly on display during the rumble between nemesis Quinn Fabray? No one is able to confirm what exactly started this vendetta but a boy can only dream. This new attitude has gained the respect of Santana Lopez, bringing them to into a sexy relationship. But battling for Berry's top spot is none other then the 'alluring' Puck, He has been consistent in her life since her break up with the quarter back. Puck has been seen going after star wrestler Lauren, but attempts to 'woo' the lady has gotten fewer and fewer since Berrys back, will Puckleberry rise to rule this school? Sources say they hope so. Her new attitude and social circles making her the most talked about person in the school, is she finally rising to the penthouse position she deserves? Watch out Quinn Fabray there's a new Top Dog in town._

Rachel finished reading the article laughing, she didn't think she really was going to be 'top dog' as Jacob put it, she saw who her next e-mail was from and she was gobsmacked, she hasn't heard from said person since they moved away to Boston just before freshman year. She opened it unsure of what to expect.

_Hey Rachel, _

_I know we haven't spoken since I moved, I miss you so much!_

_I got your e-mail from myspace I hope thats okay, your singing is amazing! _

_Well it always was LOL! _

_I miss you so much honey, I can't believe its been over two years, _

_its so shitty, it SUCKS so much! _

_I cried when I saw that video of you singing that song, at you show choir competition, _

_you were always amazing,_

_Hows Puckerman? _

_Anyways I wanted to tell you that i'm moving back! _

_my dad is getting transferred back to Lima! _

_I danced on the table when they told me! _

_Anyways lovely WB_

_I miss you!_

_Love A _

Rachel was in tears when she finished reading the e-mail, her best friend Audrey is coming home!

_Audrey, _

_gah! Cannot Wait! _

_Send me your number, Must talk!_

_I've missed you soo much! _

_Noah? He is well, good ;) _

_write back on the asap!_

_Love Rachel! X_

When she finished writing she started dancing around her room when she heard someone cough,

"Noahie! Guess what!" She said beaming,

"What Blueberry" He said laughing, he loves seeing her like this, she hasn't been the same since Audrey left,

"Audrey is coming home!" She practically screamed, doing a little jive, then running up and hugging him.

"That's great!" Puck commented, with the biggest grin plastered on his face.

When she calmed down she looked into his eyes, she felt her pulse quicken, and her hands get clammy, they started to lean in for a kiss when they connected all she can think about is the kiss_, _when they finally broke the stared intensely at each other for a moment before she spoke.

"Have you seen Jacobs latest blog?" She asked trying to de-fluster herself,

"No why?" He asked, still on a slight high from the kiss.

"Just that I am a main feature in it" She told him then continued to tell him about what it said, he laughed at about the sexy friendship between her and Santana, she just glared at him, he laughed, when she finished he pulled her on his lap and smiled as he hummed 'Sweet Caroline'

They were happy in each others arms, they were in a Puckleberry bubble which no one could burst, he was happy, she was happy, and life was perfect.

_**Authors Note: **I wish I could go on with this story, but I felt as it was a good way to finish, I didn't want to drag this out, so I've decided to write one-shots. _

_**One shot storys to come!**_

_The story behind why Jacob isn't allowed to go to Rachel's house_

_Pezberry Friendship! Adventures between the two_

_Audrey moves home_

_Unresolved Puckleberry Sexual Tension_

_These are just some ideas i'm hoping to develop. _

**Review! Review! Review!**

**Ash xo**


End file.
